pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style)
NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Ms. Decibel (Sly Cooper) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style) - Sarah Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style) - Cheer Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style) - Princess Zelaina Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style): Cecilia's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Joy Cheer Bear in The Cloud Monster.png|Cheer Bear as Sadness Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:NelvanaDeonUnpluggedRegencyTribuneRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG